The present application relates generally to managing and delivering media content, and more particularly, to methods, devices, systems, and computer program products for managing and delivering media content.
Present devices allow for the capture of personal media that may be distributed via a variety of methods. Many of the current methods available for distributing personal media rely upon a device that requires a target viewer to utilize a personal computer to access a network (e.g., Internet). These current methods generally require several steps to implement. For example, a digital image is captured by a camera in its internal memory and then subsequently transferred to secondary storage (e.g., on a personal computer. The digital image may then be retrieved from storage for viewing or transmitted electronically to a designated recipient via, e.g., email attachment. Alternatively, a digital image may be uploaded to a web site where other network users can access the web site and view the image.
Thus, many of the current methods available provide distribution of the media subsequent to its capture and storage upon a storage device that is independent and distinct from the device which originally captured the media.